


010 | Danny Hopper

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Danny used to have a crush on Steve Harrington, Danny's number 010, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Hints of Jealous Steve McGarrett, It's why Steve McGarrett gets jealous, Jane and Danny are Twins, Kidnapped Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Older Eleven cos it's modern day, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Danny Williams, That's mentioned here, The Void, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny's memories of his childhood were an odd mix. Sometimes he dreams of things that should be impossible. Superpowers? The mind-flayer? A twin sister? All just the overactive imagination of a kid right?Apparently not. When Steve's in danger of not only a building collapsing on him but also a lot of men with guns... Danny taps into a force he thought was long lost. Steve is there to help and to protect Danny from government types...And then he's kidnapped. While blindfolded and having the ocean as white noise, he travels into the void where he tries to reach Steve but their connection isn't that strong yet...but he finds someone else. Someone who's on the way to help.





	010 | Danny Hopper

_Danny watched as the men with guns approached Steve while the building around them trembled and threatened to collapse. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t going to end well. He felt scared and worried….and something familiar down deep inside of him. Something he thought he lost long ago and hasn’t thought about in decades. He doesn’t have time to think and he acts on instinct. He holds out his hands and yells, hearing and feeling that buzz in his ears whenever he used to be able to use his powers. The men’s guns fly away from their arms, and they themselves are thrown in the opposite direction. As parts of the ceiling fell in, Danny’s anger increased and tapped into a force he hasn’t felt in too long. He’s shoving the pieces away from Steve, some of them actually shatter into smaller piece…almost into rumble…leaving Steve safe from harm._

_His ears are ringing and he’s on his knees now. His vision is blurred and he feels exhausted._

_“anny! Danny! Hey Danny!”  
_

_Danny blinks and Steve’s above him, looking worried. Out of an old instinct he thought was forgotten, he wipes his nose…there’s blood. So it **was** back. He looked at Steve…part of him should be worried about Steve finding out but he’s too tired. _

_He passes out._

_When he wakes up, he’s not in a hospital but on Steve’s couch. He tried to get up but Steve’s pushing him down. “Whoa…whoa…hey, none of that. Lie still.”_

_“‘m fine…” Danny muttered as he tried to get up again, but Steve kept him down.  
_

_“No. You’re not. You’ve been out for two days, Danny! I…I had to call in favors to keep you out of the hospital while worrying if it was the right decision because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing!”  
_

_“Steve, bud…calm down. You’re kinda panicking here.”  
_

_“Am I? I haven’t noticed! Danny, you…you killed those men with your **mind**! You stopped the ceiling from crushing me…with your mind! And then you were bleeding from your nose! And then you wouldn’t wake up!”   
_

_Danny takes a deep breath and then takes Steve’s hand in his. He reassures him that he is fine…he just hasn’t used his powers in a long time. He tells Steve he thought he lost them._

_Once Steve seems calm and reassured that he wasn’t, in fact, going crazy and that he hadn’t endangered Danny’s life by keeping him out of the hospital, Danny began to tell Steve about…his life. His real life._

_He shows Steve his arm with the tattoo of **010**. He tells him that he was a twin. He had a sister named Jane and that his birth mother wasn’t Clara but she was the one who found him after he had escaped. He tells Steve the earliest memories he has about being an experiment and helping the government look for what he assumes were spies with his abilities…about Papa…he was kept away from the other children, but being a twin he kept a connection with his sister for a while…but it faded. When he saw his chance, he escaped and was a terrified but powerful kid…who came across a kind woman who saw him and brought him home…after realizing how special Danny was she and her husband did their best to protect him and eventually…it all became history. He got a new name…a new family…and along the way he used but lost his powers but they didn’t seem to matter as much. _

_Steve believed him. And he was incredibly more protective of Danny afterward, especially around the government. Steve wasn’t sure about Danny’s powers. They were awesome, yes, but the nose bleeding made him worry about brain damage and things like that. Danny himself didn’t want to become reliant on his power again but he couldn’t ignore them either._

* * *

Which brings them to the present. During a kidnapping, he’d been blindfolded and the place they were keeping him was near the ocean, which served as white noise. He managed to tap into his powers and he saw how Steve was worried about him…he tries to talk to him but his powers weren’t strong enough to make a connection yet. But he tried…he yelled and he told Steve where he was. 

In that dark void, where it was only him and Steve…suddenly there was someone else. 

“ _Ten_?”

Danny turned and he was frozen for a moment. Then he replied as he got flashbacks, “ _Eleven_ …” 

The woman looked around and then nodded to him with a determined look. “I’m coming.” 

Danny wasn’t sure why he knew to trust that…but he pointed at Steve, “Go to Steve. You can trust him.” 

She looked at Steve and nodded. Then it all faded away and Danny went back to reality. He wasn’t sure if it was real or if help was truly coming. But he didn’t spend that time peacefully. Memories he didn’t have before came bursting into the forefront. Memories of running away after an argument with Stella and finding his sisters in Chicago, going back to Hawking with Eleven and helping her and her family and friends with the creatures of the Upsidedown. Sticking around and being raised for a year with Jane and Hopper, bring a protective brother when it came to Mike…hanging out with Dustin and crushing on Steve Harrington cos of his pretty hair. The Russians…the Mind Flayer…being hunted and losing power with his sister…and after what happened to Hopper, going back to the Williams…A lot of pain…and then losing Billy Selway…it was too much and he repressed it. 

When he’s freed, Steve’s there…and he’s pulling him into a tight embrace. El is on the side waiting patiently for her turn. When they embrace…it’s too much for Danny and he passes out again. 

* * *

El stays a bit and she and Danny bond. They retell their life’s stories …when El learns about Steve she smiled at Danny, “You and your thing for Steve’s…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked. 

“He used to have a huge crush on Steve Harrington when we were teens. He liked his hair…and his sailor costume.” El said with a smirk. 

“Sailor costume?” 

“He worked at Scoops, it was sailor themed and his hair _was_ amazing okay?” Danny defended himself with a blush. 

Steve frowned and said, “Couldn’t have been that amazing. And I’m a _real_ sailor.” 

“Your boyfriend is jealous. That’s cute.” 

“I am not!” Steve argued but pouted as he reached for Danny’s hand. “I bet he’s bald now anyway…”

“His hair is still great,” El told him honestly. 

“Hey, you may not have Harrington hair but you have something he doesn’t,” Danny told him. 

“What?” 

“Danny, duh,” El told him with an eye roll. Then told Danny, “He has Steve’s brain though…maybe it’s a Steve thing.” 

Danny chuckled. “Maybe. But I like my Steve better.” 

“Damn right you do,” Steve said as he pulled Danny close and held him protectively. “So you guys really took on the Russians?” 

“Yeah. We were bitchin’.” El said proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this later into a full-fleshed out fic, retelling in length all of the memories and flashbacks...but this was something that wouldn't leave me alone after watching Stranger Things 3.
> 
> But that's for a later date. In the meantime, please leave kudos and comments if you liked :)


End file.
